


Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

by Ormand



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HP AU</p><p>梗出自這噗：http://www.plurk.com/p/leyjv1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

　　Danny大概是同屆霍格華茲裡面最，最不巫師的一個了。不是因為他是個赫夫帕夫，這對獾院太過失禮了，況且Danny的成績一向不錯，會這樣說是因為他總是帶著各種麻瓜的東西在身上，尤其是那個跟細胞(cell)根本沒有關係的－手機(cell phone)。那個小小的東西可以拍照，拍出不會動的照片對魔法世界的人一點都沒有吸引力。但Danny總說，他要拍照給Scottie看，那個替代他父母支持他的麻瓜。Danny是個在麻瓜世界長大的巫師。

Alex另一方面，就是在完美魔法世家出生的，入學後被譽為雷文克勞歷來最優秀的學生，各自所屬於鷹院跟獾院兩個人，除了共同課程之外，就是頂多在大禮堂吃飯的時候有遇到。相對於總是跟人群混在一起的Danny，Alex總是一個人。

Alex十分優秀，但是安靜。不過這並不妨礙他成為級長，雖然他寡言，沒有那麼好親近，但基本上是友善的。

這或許就是為什麼他能夠跟Danny相遇的原因了。級長的工作的一部分就是在校園內巡視，而Danny，在試圖拍下鬼魂的照片的時候，被皮皮鬼一把拍掉了他的手機。Alex聽到了東西掉落，破裂的聲音，在通往天文塔的走廊上。

Alex看到Danny試圖把碎裂的東西撿起來，他想都沒有用了更直接的方式，揮了揮魔杖。碎裂的東西飛到他的手上。

　　「一般的修復咒是沒有效的，不過，謝謝。」Danny微笑著說，Alex有些不解地看著手上已經恢復成原狀的塑膠與金屬製品。

Alex把那個物體還給Danny，觸碰到他的手的時候覺得對方的手很冰冷，於是就把一個施了隔離咒的火球遞給了Danny。「你還好嗎？」

後來Alex跟Danny一起在圖書館裡面找到了可以把手機修理好的咒語。

***

　　Danny始終不相信Alex會加入You Know Who的陣營。但是當魔法部的正氣師帶著他親眼看到Alex手上的dark mark的時候，他一句話也說不出來。Alex被擊昏，躺在聖芒蒙果的監獄病房裡。催狂魔已經準備好了要給他的親吻。但是即便如此Danny堅持要給Alex一個審判。

最後的證據顯示，Alex其實是個雙面間諜。他讓自己的靈魂受到污損加入黑暗陣營，但始終是屬於光明的一方。在巫審加碼的法庭上，Alex的其中一個證人是Scottie，那個老人其實是一位爆竹。他指出了許多次針對麻瓜，或是麻瓜出身的巫師的大規模偷襲或是虐殺，都是由Alex提前通知才得以將傷害降到最低，Alex發明了一種結合麻瓜科技與魔法的警告系統，可以偵測黑魔法，並在麻瓜用的通訊器材上發出警示。

　　激進派堅持所有的食死人都該處死。當催狂魔大舉入侵聖蒙果監獄病房的時候，Danny的護法咒沒能成功。失去了Alex的他沒有辦法把一個像樣的護法召喚出來。尤其是當其中一位正氣師，Marcus冰冷地告訴他，如果Alex不是多花心思鑽研什麼給麻瓜用的警告系統，說不定就不會被食死人發現，因而受到陷害反被魔法部的正氣師追捕到受傷。

Danny不知道Alex食死人的那一面，從來不知道。甚至也沒有識破過他手腕上的迷惑咒。但他相信Alex，所以他繼續說服其他人出來替Alex辯護。 Alex庇護麻瓜的事實越明顯，就只是暴露了當時決定讓他成為間諜的人有多殘忍，魔法部有部份高層不願承受這樣的批評，所以選擇繼續將Alex塑造成叛徒。這反而使得不少當年霍格華茲的鷹院學生也來聲援他們那個寡言但是認真的級長。

***

　　霍格華茲有一個萬應室。那個房間像是某種傳說，說在足夠絕望或渴求的時候就會出現在特定的地點，Alex說過每當他遇到瓶頸的時候就會試圖去闖闖看，而他成功過幾次。那時候Danny跟他還都只是學生，所以Danny一直不懂這個學校裡面還有什麼是可以難住Alex的。而且Danny是學生的時候沒有一次成功找到萬應室過，唯一最一次是帶著Alex，萬應室變成了某種蜜月套房的樣子，他跟Alex在那裡睡到天亮。

在Danny成為學校的教授的之後，他卻意外地就找到了萬應室。那個房間保留了很多他跟Alex曾經在學校裡面遺落的東西，還有一面他沒有見過的鏡子。

Danny站到鏡子面前。鏡子裡面他才七年級，他身後，同樣也才七年級的Alex將他黑黃兩色的領帶拆下來，仔細一步步地重新打好。鏡子裡的Danny笑著，鏡外的人發出如負傷野獸的哀鳴。


End file.
